Trapped within: The Lost Students
by TheMidnightwolf15
Summary: Melody is your average teenage girl. Shortly after her 16th birthday, she becomes 'trapped' in her favourite books, the Harry Potter series. Not in his time, try 20 years prior to the series, the Marauders time. With the help of her new friends, she studies her way out of Hogwarts, and joins the fight against Voldemort in the newly formed, 'Order of the Phoneix.'
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal day. That's how it all started. The summer of 2013 will be my last ever peaceful one. My name is Melody. I'm your average 16 year old, high school student. Lived in Britain all my life. I'm just over 5'5, with long auburn hair, brown eyes and rather pale skin. I love books. I earned the nickname bookworm at my school because of it, but I don't care. I just love the way you could just travel to all sorts of places without leaving the comfort of your own bedroom. My favourite book series has to be the Harry Potter series. If Hogwarts was real, I would go there without a second thought. Learning magic would be a wonderful experience. Too bad magic isn't real. Or at least…I thought it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 1

Only the Beginning of an adventure

Summer had officially started. School was finished for me, now I was waiting anxiously for my results to arrive. At the moment, I was pacing around my bedroom, with my two best friends looking on at me. "Jeez, Mel, calm down," the blonde said to me, obviously irritated. His name was Fred, and beside him sat his cousin and my other best friend Maddy. Fred was easily 6'0, and one of the tallest people I know. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Maddy was a couple of inches taller than me, with short brown hair that only fell past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. They were both just a few months younger than me, with their birthdays both being in February and mine being in July. I sat down on my bed beside Fred, fidgeting nervously. "I know I did terrible at math, my English was ok…but then again, Of Mice and Men is probably one of the easiest books to remember…" I rambled. Fred put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Mel, calm down. I know you did fine," Fred said soothingly. Maddy raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. It was no secret that Fred had a crush on me, everybody knew. He was just too stubborn to realise this. My mum, who was my only parent, also knew. My dad left when I was five after an argument with my mum. I was an only child, and I had always been jealous of other kids with large families. Having siblings seemed wonderful in my eyes, or maybe having a twin. Maddy and Fred were both from large families. Fred had two biological brothers, and two adopted brothers after his mum remarried. Maddy had an older sister, older and younger brother. I grabbed one of my Harry Potter books from my desk beside my bed and started reading. I heard Maddy sigh and could practically see Fred roll his eyes. Books always seemed to calm me down, especially ones I considered my favourites. But then, after I opened my book, several things started to happen at once. For one, unless I was hallucinating, time seemed to slow down. Only the three of us seem to have the ability to move, whilst everything became frozen. "What the hell…?" murmured Maddy, her soft voice hinting fear. Then, the book in my hands began to glow a bright gold. I screeched, still holding onto it. "Mel! Drop the bloody book!" yelled Fred. The book, still glowing, seemed to magnify, the pages becoming bigger. The three of us yelled in surprise. The three of us yelling was the last thing I heard, before I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Meetings and Wands

I felt something soft. It felt familiar…but also strange at the same time. I could faintly hear voices.

"Appeared out of thin air…"

"Gave most of the students a shock…"

"Their only teenagers…"

My eyes fluttered open. I seemed to be in some sort of hospital. Maddy and Fred were on beds next to me. They too were awake.

"Ah! You're awake!" a man's voice said joyfully. The three of us turned to see an old looking man standing beside our beds. He had a long, silver beard, crescent moon spectacles covering his blue eyes, which appeared to be constantly twinkling. The man was dresses in purple coloured robes…hang, on, robes?

"Um…excuse me sir…but who exactly are you?" asked Maddy.

"Not to mention where the hell we are?" asked Fred. "Oh. My name is Albus Dumbledore…"

"WHAT!" the three of us practically shouted. He held up a hand to silence us.

"You are currently at the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The three of us sat gobsmacked at Dumbledore.

"Sorry…come again?" asked Fred, shakily. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Ah…your muggles?" he asked. The three of us nodded.

"But…since we're here, does that make us muggle-borns? Surely we can't have got here without magic," I said, trying to make my voice sound calm, but failing miserably.

"Where do you three come from?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um…the Isle of Wight, sir," I replied. "And we're from 2013." A flicker of surprise appeared on the headmaster's face. "Well, you are currently in 1987," he informed us. Our jaws flew open.

"Since you're here, we should get you some equipment…as well as pets and wands. Follow me," he ordered us. Fred, Maddy and I quietly followed the headmaster into his office. It was more spectacular than it was described and shown in the books and movies.

"We're going to travel to diagon alley by floo travel. Step into the fire place." I walked up to the fire place first, and grabbed some of the blackish substance from the headmaster.

"Now, very clearly, shout diagon alley," he ordered. I gulped, before shouting what he ordered me to. Immediately, I became engulfed in emerald fire and soot, before stumbling out of the fire place. I seemed to be in the back of the shop. Voices drifted from somewhere ahead and strange smells filled the air. Fred came out of the fire place beside me, coughing and spluttering.

"I officially hate floo travel," he moaned, leaning against the wall, brushing soot and ash off his clothes. I chuckled and moved beside him.

"Where's Maddy?"

"She should…" Fred started, but silenced as the fire place erupted again reviling both Maddy and Dumbledore.

"Come on, wands first," he said, and the three of us followed him out of the shop and into a clearly busy street, filled with wonderful looking shops and objects. Almost automatically, they headed for Ollivanders wand shop. Dumbledore opened the door and a gust of cold air greeted them. Melody, Fred and Maddy filled in after Dumbledore and glanced at each other nervously. Suddenly, a rattle of wood against wood was heard and a ladder flew into view with an aging man on it. "Ah! Albus, it's been a while," Ollivander greeted. Dumbledore smiled.

"It certainly has friend. These three require a wand," he motioned to the teenagers standing near him. The three smiled at the old wandmaker.

"A little old are we?" he asked.

"We're muggle-borns sir. We didn't get our letters until after our sixteenth birthdays," Melody explained.

"I see. Youngest first?" Maddy walked up to Ollivander.

"Hold your wand arm," he instructed. Maddy stuck out her right arm and the wandmaker measured it. Ollivander smiled and took a box from the nearest shelf and held out a wand. The wand itself was black, with an equally ebony handle.

"I have a feeling you already have a match. Maple and phoenix, thirteen inches; excellent for charm work." Maddy took the wand gingerly and a warm, bright glow emanated from the wand. She smiled at her wand and took a step back for Fred to take her place. Already knowing what was coming, he stuck his right arm out for measurement. Ollivander smiled again, brighter this time.

"Well, you're easy to match to," he mentioned. He moved to shelf near the counter and brought a thin, brown box. The wand inside was a light brown. "Oak and unicorn hair; ten inches; good for transfiguration." Fred took the wand and also got a match. He smiled and motioned for Melody to take his place. She did so, and held out her left arm. Ollivander measured her arm, but a look of surprise flickered across his face.

"You seem to have power already my girl…hmmm, I wonder." _Oh god…please don't tell me… _Melody thought, anxiety growing in her. Slowly, he handed her a wand from its box from the top nearest shelf and handed it to her. With a shaky hand, she grabbed the wand and a warm feeling fell over her.

"Curious…very curious," murmured Ollivander.

"Excuse me," muttered Fred, putting a reassuring hand on Melody's shoulder. "But what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold. It just so happens that the phoenix, who tale feather resides in this girl's wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that this girl should be destined for this wand, when its brother, is in the hands of Tom Riddle." A shiver ran through the teenagers, but Dumbledore's mind was working rapidly, trying to connect the dots. Three teenagers, who only have appeared yesterday, already have some amount of power, and one of them has the twin brother of Lord Voldemort's wand? He shook his head, paid the wandmaker, and guided the three shocked teenagers out of the dark shop and into the bustling street…


End file.
